Days of Hope
by Katrina-marie325
Summary: A continuation of the Happy Beginning of Season 6, Episode 22. It will be mostly Captain Swan and Snowing, with other Storybrooke residents making appearances. Will include a Captain Swan honeymoon!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm sure there will be a lot of stories that pick up where the "happy beginning" left off. This is my humble contribution. It will be a multi-chapter fic. It's a short start, but I hope to have a longer second chapter up soon. This chapter begins right after Henry wakes Emma with True Love's Kiss. 

Emma's family surrounded her, and her heart was full. She had done it. She had won the final battle. Her family was safe. Storybrooke was safe. And Emma was alive, thanks to Henry and True Love's Kiss. Then, it occurred to her that she had not seen what had become of her opponent. She pulled back from the group and looked around the street.

"Where's Gideon?" she asked.

Zelena responded, "He just sort of…disappeared. He ran you through, and then poof! He was gone."

Regina gave her sister a stern glance. Tact was not Zelena's strong suit.

"What?" Zelena asked. "It's what happened."

"Poor Belle," said Snow. "She'll be devastated. I wonder if we should…" She was interrupted by the sound of Henry's cell phone.

"This is her now," said Henry, as he answered the call. "Hi Belle. Yes, she's here, she's fine. But…Gideon, he… What? He's there?...A baby?...Wow! That's amazing news, Belle. What? Sure, go ahead…uh huh….uh huh….wow…I knew he had it in him! Thanks for telling me, Belle. I'll let everyone know. Bye."

"Well? asked Regina.

"She was calling to make sure that Mom is ok. She said that Gideon is with her…and he's a baby again!" Henry explained.

"How is that possible?" asked Hook.

"True Love's Kiss!" replied Snow. "It must have happened when Henry kissed you!"

"So that's what that whole 'whooshing' thing was?" asked Zelena.

"But Gideon wasn't cursed to be an adult. He grew up in a realm where time moved differently. There was no curse to break" said Hook.

"But True Love's Kiss is powerful magic," replied Regina. "It doesn't only break curses. It can work like a healing spell – to set things right."

"That's right! I fell from a bean stalk today, and your mother was able to revive me with True Love's Kiss," added Charming.

"Wait, back up. You fell from a bean stalk?" asked Emma.

"Long story – Hook will fill you in," Charming responded.

"Sorry, mate. Don't you mean your _son_ will fill her in?" Hook quirked an eyebrow and grinned.

"Don't push it!" Charming said, but smiled in spite of himself.

"Anyway," Henry continued, "Belle also wanted us to know something else. She said that Grandpa – Gold – he did the right thing. She said that he found Gideon's heart in the mines, and he ordered Gideon to stop, but it didn't work. She said that the Black Fairy told him that if Gideon killed Mom, the rules of magic would change, and they'd even be able to bring my dad back to life. But Grandpa chose to do the right thing, and he tried to stop Gideon."

"Impossible," said Zelena. "The Dark One would never give up ultimate power to save someone else. He doesn't have it in him."

"Belle says that he did. But the Black Fairy's magic was too strong," Henry replied.

"It makes sense," Regina said. "She was the strongest source of Dark Magic I've ever seen. So strong that I don't know if putting Gideon's heart back in his chest would have broken the connection."

"I guess Gold gets a mark in the Savior column after all," said Emma.

Suddenly, a bright light beamed down from the sky, and an object appeared on the pavement several feet away from the group.

"What is that?" asked Snow, walking toward it. 

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm just getting started. The next chapter will take place after Snow's hope/beginning speech.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read this so far! Sorry this chapter is once again a short one. The finale (and my inspiration for this) hit just as I was leaving for vacation. When I return home on Tuesday, I'll come up with a more regular update schedule. This chapter gets everyone off in their own directions, so I'll be able to write longer 2-3 person chapters.

"An ending isn't happiness," said Snow. "Being together is."

Zelena leaned in and whispered to Regina, "Does she spend all of her free time writing hope speeches?"

Regina suppressed a smirk, and looked to Emma and Hook. "And speaking of being together, don't you have a wedding night to get to?"

"Aye, the Queen has a point, Swan," said Hook. "We were married for less than five minutes before a curse wiped your memory and whisked me away to another land. I'd like to take advantage of being in the same realm while we can, as it seems to be a difficult feat these days."

"Wait a minute," David interrupted, clearly uncomfortable at the words 'wedding night' in connection with his only daughter. "Aren't we all going to Granny's to celebrate? It's a family tradition."

Emma hesitated. "Well…"

"Oh David, don't be silly!" Snow broke in, putting her hands on Emma's shoulders. "Emma, you got _married_ today. And Killian is right – the two of you barely had a chance to enjoy your wedding. It's time for the two of you to celebrate together. I promise that in the next day or two, we'll have a big family celebration at Granny's."

"Thanks, Mom," Emma said, leaning in to hug Snow.

"I love you so much," Snow whispered, a tear of joy slipping down her cheek. She pulled back wiped the tear away, and turned to David. "Now, you and I _do_ need to go to Granny's to pick up our son."

"All right," Dave replied. "Good night, sweetheart," he said, hugging Emma.

"Night, Dad," said Emma. "I'll see you tomorrow – I promise!"

"I'll hold you to it," said the Prince. "Killian," he said, pulling the other man into a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, mate," Hook responded.

"I'll go with you," Zelena said, as Snow and David started towards Granny's. "I need to get Robin. Regina, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Why don't you and Robin stay with Henry and me tonight?" Regina offered. "It's been a long day, and this way you won't have to go all the way back to the farmhouse." Regina was secretly cringing at the thought of Zelena driving herself home, figuring that the entire town of Storybrooke had been through enough for one day without having to endure her sister behind the wheel. Continuing her driving lessons was definitely the top priority, now that the final battle was behind them.

"Thanks, Sis," Zelena responded. "I'll see you at your place then."

Regina smiled and nodded, waiting as Henry said his goodbyes to Emma and Hook.

Emma put her arm around Henry. "Kid, I don't know how to thank you for everything that you did today. No matter how bleak things looked, you never gave up. You're my hero."

"That's what this family does, right? We don't give up on each other. And we always find each other. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Kid. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" She wrapped him in a hug.

"Sounds good," Henry replied, as Hook approached them, putting his arm around Henry.

"Well done today, lad, as always."

"Thanks, Killian," Henry answered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma squeezed Henry's arm, and then walked away arm in arm with Killian. Henry waited until they were out of earshot and pulled out his cell phone.

"Henry?" said Regina. "Are you ready to go?"

"One minute, Mom," he said, the phone already up to his ear. "Hi, Blue? It's Henry. Operation Captain Swan is a go. They're on their way now. Thanks!" He looked at Regina. "Ok, now I'm ready."

As they started walking, Regina asked, "What was that all about? What's Operation Captain Swan?"

"As soon as we knew that the curse was going to hit at the same time as the wedding, I decided something. I figured that Mom and Killian wouldn't have much time to celebrate, and no one would be making any plans for after the wedding because no one would be sure that there would _be_ an after. So, I decided that I would give them something nice to come home to. I wasn't sure how much time I would have to do anything once the curse was broken, so I needed a magical solution. I called Blue, and she and the other fairies agreed to help out when the time came. They're turning the house into a honeymoon suite before Mom and Killian get home."

"Henry, that's so thoughtful! They'll love it. But why "Captain Swan?"

"Because Mom and Killian are married now – it's the honeymoon of Captain Hook and Emma Swan…Captain Swan."

Regina smiled at him. "Come on," she said. "Let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a Snowing chapter. Captain Swan honeymoon is in progress and will be the next chapter. In the meantime, this chapter reveals an idea that I'm excited about exploring.

Zelena, David, and Snow arrived at the diner and found Robin and Neal sound asleep, and Granny cleaning the counter. With an awkward thanks to Granny, Zelena bundled Robin in her arms and left the diner. Snow and David filled Granny in on what had occurred in the street, as well as Belle's news about Gideon. At Granny's invitation to stay for dinner, they slid into their usual booth, their little prince sleeping soundly in his stroller beside the table. Granny brought two waters to the table, then surprised them with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"On the house," said Granny, as she popped the cork.

"Granny, you don't need to do that," said Snow.

"In the last twenty-four hours, your daughter got married, she saved the town, and we all made it out in one piece. I'd say there are more than a few reasons to celebrate. I won't take no for an answer. I'll just be a few minutes with your food." Granny walked into the kitchen.

"Well," said David, "what should we toast to?"

"To happy beginnings and days of hope," said Snow, raising her glass.

"Here, here," said David, clinking his champagne flute against Snow's, then taking a sip.

"David, I've been thinking..." Snow began.

"About what?"

"I think we should buy a house," she finished.

"A house?"

"Yes," Snow said. "A house. Don't get me wrong, we've had a lot of happy memories at the loft. Emma and I first bonded there, before I even knew that she was our daughter. It was our first home as a family with Emma, Henry, and this little one," she said, gesturing to Neal. "But we outgrew the loft a long time ago. Even without Emma and Henry there, it's very close quarters. And I want Neal to have a backyard. Let's face it - we've only been staying there because there hasn't been time between curses and villains to think about finding a bigger home. What do you think?"

David smiled. "I think it's a wonderful idea! We can start looking tomorrow."

"I'm so glad that you feel that way!" said Snow.

"Why would I feel otherwise?" David asked.

"Well, the last time that we had a conversation about where we would live, you wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forest," Snow responded.

"That was right after the first curse broke. I was determined to get back to our old lives – I didn't want to be stuck in a town that held us captive as part of a curse." He reached across the table and took Snow's hands into his. "But, we've been living here as ourselves for quite some time. Our son was born here. As you said, we became a family here. Storybrooke is our home. That was never more clear to me than when we spent a year back in the Enchanted Forest without Emma and Henry . The palace isn't our home anymore. Our home is where our family is. That's Storybrooke. So yes, I'm thrilled at the idea of finding a house and _choosing_ Storybrooke as the place where we begin the next chapter of our lives."

Snow's eyes glistened with tears. Before she could respond, Granny returned with their dinner. She silently set a plate in front of each of them, not wanting to interrupt.

Snow laid a napkin on her lap, and composed herself. "It's settled then. Tomorrow, we'll start looking at the real estate listings to see what's available."

"We also need to plan that family dinner," Charming reminded her.

"Right. I'll call Regina tomorrow and see if tomorrow evening works for her. We should invite Belle, Gold, and Gideon as well."

"Gold?" the prince responded distastefully.

"Yes, Gold. He's Henry's grandfather. And I think this time he has really changed. He tried to save our daughter's life tonight. We owe him another chance. If for nothing else, for Henry's sake, and Belle's."

"Fine," David conceded. "We'll invite Gold."

As they ate, Snow reflected on everything that had occurred over the last few days.

"It's a shame that Emma and Killian didn't get to have a proper wedding reception," Snow said. "I'm glad that they didn't let the Black Fairy stop them from getting married, but I wanted her wedding day to be perfect."

"We could always throw them a reception this summer – if Emma and Killian agree. We shouldn't force it on them."

"That's a wonderful idea! I'll talk to Emma about it," Snow said.

As they ate, a thought occurred to David. "You know, since you're calling Regina tomorrow, you may want to talk to her about holding a town meeting. Given the way these curses have worked in the past, it might be a good idea to check in with everyone. We may have new people in town again, and we may be missing people who were here before the curse hit."

"You're right. I'll suggest it to her," Snow said. "I do hope that Aladdin and Jasmine made it back to Agrabah safely. And everyone else from the other realms. I wish there was a way to check in with everyone," she said.

David nodded, lifted his sandwich to his mouth, then stopped mid-bite. "Wait! Maybe there is a way to check in with everyone."

"What do you mean?" Snow asked.

"The Sorcerer's Mansion. It has magic doors."

"Yes, and if I remember correctly, the last time someone made a portal in that place, a huge spider came through and tried to kill our daughter."

"Ok, so maybe I didn't think that one through completely. But, isn't it at least worth exploring the idea? We have so many friends throughout the realms, and you said yourself that you would like to check in on them."

Snow thought for a moment, then smiled. "You're right. It is worth looking into. I'm sure we're not the only ones who would like to have access to the other realms. Now that I think of it, I think Emma would like to see Elsa again. They became such good friends during Elsa's time here. Oh David, wouldn't it be wonderful if Elsa could be here for Emma's wedding reception? I mean, if she and Killian decide they want one."

"I think that would be amazing. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Why don't we…"

"…Add it to the list of things that I'm going to talk to Regina about," Snow finished for him. "I agree."


	4. Chapter 4

They saw the warm glow from the windows as soon as they rounded the corner. "Should we be worried?" Emma asked as they started up the front walk.

"I don't think so," Killian replied. "Look." He gestured towards the porch. To the left of the front door was a small table balancing a large vase of what appeared to be at least two dozen red roses. Killian and Emma walked up the steps hand in hand. Upon closer inspection, they found a card amongst the roses. Emma picked it up and read, "Happy Honeymoon! Love, Henry, Blue, Tink, and Nova." Emma looked up at Killian. "I have the sweetest kid in the entire world."

"I quite agree, Swan." He put his arm around her. "Now, shall we see what surprises await us inside?"

Emma nodded, and Killian reached down to lift her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Emma laughed.

"I thought that was obvious, love. I'm carrying you over the threshold."

"This is so not fair," said Emma. "You're still dressed for a wedding and I look like…well, like I've just been through a battle."

"You look beautiful as always, Swan. Though I would have liked the opportunity to take that dress off of you." He quirked an eyebrow.

"Be careful what you wish for. That dress had about a hundred tiny buttons, and you have no patience."

Killian leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "I have a way around that, love," he said, nodding towards his hook.

"Hey! No way would I let you cut up my wedding dress!"

"Fair enough, Swan. Now, do a man a favor and work your magic on this door. I can't reach my keys with you in my arms, and I have no intention of putting you down." He smiled at her.

Emma leaned in for a gentle kiss, then flicked her wrist, and the door swung open. Killian stepped forward and maneuvered them through the doorway. "Welcome home, Mrs. Jones."

"Thank you, Captain Jones."

Inside, there was a trail of red rose petals starting at the front door and leading up the stairs. Above it were several white paper lanterns magically suspended inches below the ceiling and emitting a warm golden light. The banister was covered in twinkle lights that seemed to have no cord.

Emma barely had time to pull off her knit cap and toss it towards the coatrack before Killian whisked her up the stairs.

The path of lanterns and rose petals let them to their bedroom doorway. Killian slowly lowered Emma's feet to the ground, and she gasped, taking in her surroundings.

The room was lit with dozens of candles. Every flat surface was festooned with vases of red roses. Soft music filled the air. Beside the windows sat a round table, covered in platters of bread, pastries, fruit, cheese, and chocolates. Next to that was an elegant stand holding a silver bucket with a bottle of champagne nestled in ice. And their bed! Emma didn't think it was possible for their elegant sleigh bed to look any more romantic than it already did. She was wrong. The fairies had added four tall wooden posts to the corners, each with ornate carvings that matched those in the headboard. Atop the posts was a magnificent canopy, not of fabric, but of twinkle lights woven into honeysuckle vines. It smelled divine. Emma's gaze floated down to the soft white bedspread, which was topped with several fluffy pillows.

Emma leaned back against Killian's chest. He wound his arms around her and kissed her head.

"This is amazing!" she said.

"Aye, Swan. That it is." He nodded toward the table. "You hungry, love?"

She turned in his arms. "Not right now. I could use a shower though."

"Well, if the candlelight is any indication, I think there are a few surprises in there as well," he said, looking towards the master bathroom, which was lit, though slightly dimmer than the bedroom.

"Let's find out," Emma said, taking Killian's hand and crossing the room.

Amid the candles and roses, the clawfoot tub was filled with steaming water that smelled of jasmine and vanilla. There was also a large wooden wardrobe in the room that had not been there before. Stuck between the wardrobe's closed doors, there was an envelope with Emma's name in green writing. She pulled it out, opened it, and read it to herself.

 _Emma, I wasn't sure if you had time to pick out something to wear on your wedding night, so inside you will find several items that Blue, Nova, and I thought would be appropriate. I've known Hook for a very long time, and I can attest to the fact that loving you has changed him for the better. Enjoy your honeymoon! Best wishes, Tink_

Emma grinned, and looked up to find Killian raising an eyebrow.

"Well? What does it say? What is in the wardrobe?"

Emma slid her arms around his neck. "You'll just have to wait to find out," she teased.

"I look forward to it," Killian said, grinning devilishly. "But right now, you'd better get in before the water gets cold." He gestured to the bath tub.

"What?"

"You said you needed a shower, and this looks far more inviting, Swan."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Love, you have literally battled for your life today. If you don't deserve a bit of relaxation, then no one does."

"I'll be quick."

"Don't you dare. Take all the time that you need. We have all night. And if that's not enough, we've got the rest of our lives."

"I love you," Emma said.

"Ah, Swan. I will never tire of hearing you say that. I love you too. Now, let me take this," he said, tugging at her red leather jacket, "so as to keep it safe." Emma shrugged out of the jacket and let him take it. "Come out when you're ready, and not a moment before. He kissed her soundly, then turned and pulled the door closed behind him.

Now alone, Emma pulled on the brass handles of the wardrobe and opened it. It was filled with a vast selection of lingerie in various styles, colors, and materials. She pondered them for several minutes, going back and forth as to which one seemed most appropriate for a wedding night with her True Love. Killian was traditional in a lot of ways, so she decided on white. (After all, there would be plenty of other nights to wear anything from the red teddy to the matching black lace bra and panty set). As she perused the various whites, creams, and ivories, she found exactly what she was looking for. It was a beautiful sheer white lace robe with long bell sleeves. The lace reminded her of her wedding dress, and hadn't Killian just admitted that he wished he'd had the opportunity to remove that dress? Though, unlike her wedding dress, this delicate robe would barely cover her thighs.

Satisfied with her choice of garment, Emma undressed and slowly sank down into the bubble bath. The hot water felt good on her aching muscles. Killian had insisted that she relax and enjoy her bath for as long as she wanted. On any other evening, she could have happily stayed in the tub for upwards of an hour, until the suds had died down and the water had grown cool. Tonight, however, she found it impossible to enjoy the rare luxury of solitude and relaxation. Tonight was her wedding night, and she was anxious for it to begin. She focused on the task at hand, grabbed her loofah, and started scrubbing off the grime and sweat of yet another battle. When that was done, she began shaving her legs, trying hard to keep a steady hand. For the first time in months, her hands were shaking, not out of fear or trepidation, but out of impatience and excitement. The only thing that kept her on the task at hand was the thought that she did not want to cut herself.

When she was finished with her bath, she jumped into the shower to quickly wash her hair. As much as she didn't want to take the time to blow dry her long tresses, she knew that she needed to wash and dry her hair or she would feel disgusting. After all, she had spent more time than she'd like on the pavement this evening. She daydreamed about Killian as she worked the tangles out of her hair. She thought of how guarded she was when they met, and how he brought her walls down one by one. She couldn't wait to start her life with this man.

After drying her hair, Emma applied lotion, brushed her teeth, and put on the tiniest hint of makeup. She slipped into the robe, and cinched the dainty tie around her waist. She spritzed some perfume on her wrists and between her breasts, looked in the mirror on last time, and opened the door to the bedroom.

While he waited for Emma, Killian began undressing himself, lost in thought. Tonight would not be their first time, though admittedly, love making was still a new aspect of their relationship. Killian thought back to a conversation they had had at the beginning of those quiet weeks after the ordeal with the Snow Queen. Gold had been banished from town, Anna and Elsa had returned to Arendelle, and Killian and Emma finally had the opportunity to take a deep breath and truly appreciate the budding romance between them. Their second date had gone as well as the first - better even, as he no longer had fears of a cursed hand looming over him. It had gone so well that, as they walked along the moonlit pier, Killian had considered inviting Emma back to his room at Granny's. However, he had been unsure of the protocol, given that he was both from a different realm and dating a princess. He was a fearsome, dauntless pirate with plenty of experience with women. But Emma was no ordinary woman, and the thought of making a single misstep with her had him nervous as an unfledged lad. With a little liquid courage from his hip flask, he had simply come right out and told Emma that he was still rather unfamiliar with the courtship traditions in her world, that he did not wish to overstep his bounds with her, and he would allow her to set the pace for how things proceeded between them. Even in the dim light, he had seen the blush fill Emma's cheeks. She had floundered around for the right words, as she often used to do when discussing feelings and relationships. She told him that she had no doubts that the physical part of their relationship would work just fine…more than fine. She admitted to knowing that since their first kiss in the Neverland jungle, and Killian's heart had raced at the realization that Emma desired him as much as he desired her (and for nearly as long). However, Emma had gone on to explain that she was terrible with relationships, and she was just learning how to trust and to let people in. She wanted them to get to know each other and take things slowly. She wanted to wait. So they had waited.

Killian smiled at the memories of their early courtship. Now naked, aside from his brace, Killian decided that he would take a quick shower in the guest bathroom. He removed his hook, unbuckled the brace, and took it off. There were times in the past when he had lived dangerously and left the hook on during romantic liaisons, but tonight would not be one of those nights. He was not Captain Hook tonight. He was Killian Jones, bridegroom of Princess Emma of Misthaven. He didn't want to be distracted by anything tonight. He wanted to make himself completely vulnerable to her. However, just because he chose not to play the pirate tonight did not mean that he intended to play the gentleman either.

As he grabbed a towel and headed down the hall, his mind drifted several weeks ahead to the day that Henry brought them back from the Author's twisted storybook. Their relationship had advanced quite a bit by that point, and there was little doubt in his mind that that particular night would have gone very differently if not for the Darkness interfering. He had spent many nights since then imagining how it could have been…after spending a respectable amount of time celebrating with everyone at Granny's, he would have invited Emma back to the Jolly Roger, and he would have taken her in his arms and made love to her in the captain's quarters. And then maybe she would have said her first "I love you" to him not out of fear, but in the aftermath of passion. But instead, she became the Dark One, and they waited once again. She had insisted that their first time together would not be tainted by the Darkness. So, when they found themselves quite alone in a field of middlemist flowers, they had exercised a great deal of restraint and contented themselves with passionate kisses and tender caresses.

Then…there was the terrible time that Killian would rather not remember. Their time together as Dark Ones. To say that he had acted abominably towards Emma would be an understatement. He was only glad that his thirst for revenge as the Dark One distracted him from acting on any baser impulses towards Emma during that time. After that, there had been little time to think of the physical aspect of their relationship, as Emma tried and failed to rescue him from the Underworld. When, by the grace of Zeus, Killian eventually returned to Emma, he thought that finally, _finally_ , they would consummate their relationship. They were so very close to making it happen...until the bloody dirigible showed up.

In the end, they had taken another big step in their relationship before they made love…they moved in together. Unfortunately, it occurred on Emma's week with Henry, and though they had not discussed it, there was an unspoken understanding that they wanted to be alone in the house when they took that particular step. Regina had offered to switch weeks, but with everything going on, Emma wasn't anxious to disturb Henry's schedule, or to part with him sooner than she had to. Killian had been content to be under the safe roof as Emma, though the first few nights sharing a bed with her had been excruciating, trying to sleep with her soft body pressed against him.

Their first time happened a few nights later, and it far surpassed all of Killian's fantasies of being with Emma – and there had been a lot of them, especially during the year that they spent apart after Pan's curse. When all was said and done, Killian was glad that they had waited. It was undeniable that there was a considerable amount of chemistry and lust between them, almost since the first day they met. But, had they acted on that desire early on, Emma would have thrown her walls up even higher and shut him out. Instead, they became friends, developed trust, and set sail on an emotional journey, which culminated in True Love. Sharing physical intimacy with his True Love was like nothing Killian had ever experienced before. As long as he lived, he would never forget how it felt to wake that morning with Emma in his arms.

There had been other times after that, though they were few and far between, given everything that was going on around them. Their lovemaking to this point had a frantic, desperate pace, and with good reason. They had both been acutely aware that at any moment, they could be interrupted by the next crisis, first from the Evil Queen, and then from the Black Fairy. They had also known that there was a good chance that Emma's days were numbered, and every time could be the last time.

But, the Evil Queen had returned to another realm, the Black Fairy had been defeated, and Emma still drew breath. Now that the latest danger had passed, Killian was determined to slow things down and take his time. Emma deserved a wedding night fit for a princess, and he was going to give it to her.

Finished with his shower, Killian wrapped his towel around his waist, and made his way back down the hallway. He heard Emma's hairdryer running, and knew it would not be long before she emerged. He hung up his towel, and debated getting dressed. He wasn't really sure what to wear for such an occasion… It didn't make sense to put on his suit again. His black leather pants didn't quite set the tone that he wanted for tonight, nor did the flannel pajama bottoms that he wore on the nights when Henry was home. And he abhorred the undergarments of this world.

Having finally settled on not wearing anything at all, he grabbed the champagne bottle and set about popping the cork. He was able to do it, though his missing hand certainly made it more difficult. He put the open bottle back on ice, knowing that they would want it eventually. He pulled back the covers and adjusted the pillows. He wondered if he should turn up the volume on the music. Just as he was looking for the source of the music, the bathroom door opened, and Emma stepped through. She was an ethereal vision! The white lace robe that she wore was fit for a modern princess, and left just enough of her lovely figure to the imagination. Her blonde hair cascaded in waves over her shoulders, framing her beautiful face. She smiled confidently as she approached him, looking him up and down appreciatively. He felt his body's response to her gaze, as he grew hard. A blush crept into her cheeks (he loved that he could still make Emma Swan blush!), and he saw the moment when her eyes, initially bright with love, darkened deliciously with desire. He repeated the words that he had said to her on their first date. "You look stunning, Swan." Thus began their wedding night.

WARNING: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS RATED M. SKIP IT IF THAT'S NOT YOUR THING. YOU WON'T MISS ANY PLOT POINTS. CHAPTER 6 WILL BE BACK TO T. (Chapter 6 will take some time, but it will be more wedding night because there can't be enough wedding night, right?)


	5. Chapter 5 - Rated M

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. SKIP OVER IF THAT'S NOT YOUR THING. YOU WON'T MISS ANY PLOT POINTS – CHAPTER 6 WILL BE BACK TO T RATING.

A/N: If you're still here, this is my first attempt at M, so I hope it's not terrible.

Emma walked towards her husband, looking him up and down. He was gorgeous, standing there, unabashed in all his glory. She wasn't necessarily surprised at his naked form – he wasn't one for robes or nightclothes. She was a little surprised that he wasn't wearing his brace; though, in retrospect, she realized that he had only been keeping it on at night in case he needed to don his hook quickly. There was no such need now that the Black Fairy was gone. Her eyes skimmed over his muscular form. She admired the smattering of dark curls that graced his chest, and followed the path as it trailed down over his well-toned abs, ending at his manhood, which was growing erect before Emma's eyes. She felt her cheeks grow warm as she imagined the possibilities that lay before them tonight. Could it really be that, for once, time was on their side?

"You look stunning, Swan."

"I know," Emma responded, earning a smile from Killian.

Now inches from Killian's face, Emma stared into the piercing blue eyes of her pirate …her champion …her husband. She was filled with love for this man. She was also, at this moment, filled with an insatiable lust for him. She wanted nothing more than to push him onto the bed and have her way with him. But something in his demeanor gave her pause. He seemed almost tentative. Clearly, he had a slower pace in mind. She thought back to a time when he had allowed her to set the pace in their relationship…a time when she had been the one who wanted to take things slowly. Tonight…on their wedding night…she would finally return the favor and allow him to set the pace. She had no doubt that she would enjoy every second of it.

Killian leaned in and kissed her gently, his warm lips barely grazing hers. He took her left hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. Then, never breaking eye contact, he slid the bell sleeve up just enough to bare her wrist. Emma felt a jolt of pleasure as his tongue briefly swept over her pulse point. He took her right hand and repeated the gesture. The mischievous gleam in his eye as his lips hovered over her right wrist made it clear that he knew exactly the effect that his simple actions were having on her. Before she could give him a teasing eye roll, the stroke of his tongue on her delicate wrist made her gasp. He lowered her arm, and slowly untied the robe, letting it fall open. Then, he tenderly turned her in his arms so that her back was to him. He carefully pushed her hair to one side, and slowly began tracing his fingers over her neck with the lightest touch. Then, he began pressing feathery kisses to her skin. He trailed over to the sensitive spot just behind her ear, gently brushing it with his tongue. He lingered for a moment, and Emma savored the feeling of his warm breath against her skin.

Killian slowly slipped the robe off of Emma's shoulders, and kissed the exposed skin. He continued sliding the robe down until it fell at her feet. He moved down her back, alternating wispy, barely-there kisses and light fingertip brushes with demanding strokes of his tongue. He had no pattern to his movements; he moved all around her neck and back, leaving Emma in constant anticipation of where the next sensation would occur. Emma found herself practically whimpering in frustration when he would remove his mouth from her body, impatiently waiting for his next touch, and softly moaning when it arrived. She couldn't get enough of him.

When Killian had thoroughly explored the contours of her back, he slid to his knees and started grazing his fingers up and down the backs of her legs, and followed with slow, hot kisses. When he reached the pulse point behind her knee, he brushed it with his tongue, and Emma felt warmth pool at her core.

He made his way back up Emma's body and enveloped her in his arms. She could feel his arousal pressing against the curve of her ass. He was driving her mad! He leaned in and whispered in her ear in a husky tone, "Turn around, love." He was almost breathless, as if his actions were affecting him just as much as they were her. She complied, and when she met his eyes, she saw the raw lust and longing in them. He looked as if he wanted to devour her. For a moment, she thought he was going to give up on the foreplay entirely and take her against the bedpost. But, that moment passed, and a look of calm passed over his face as he lowered his head and resumed his gentle ministrations. He started with the column of her soft white throat, kissing, nipping, grazing it ever so slightly with his teeth. He made his way down to her collarbone, first tracing it with his fingertips, then following with his lips and tongue. He deftly avoided making direct contact with her breasts, instead teasing, kissing down her right side, then her left, and finally running his index finger down the valley between her breasts. He knelt before her and pressed hot kisses to her stomach, his tongue gliding over smooth skin. Emma moaned and leaned back against the bed post as he went lower still. He kissed and stroked each silky leg, teasing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, but stopping just shy of where she wanted him most.

With each caress, Emma felt anticipation building. What started as slow, pleasant warmth was rapidly becoming a fervent need. She had been with her share of men over the years – all one night stands, with the exceptions of Neal, Walsh, and Killian – and many of the encounters had even managed to satisfy her, but no one had ever been able to make her body sing like this. In Emma's experience, the men she had been with tended to gravitate immediately towards her breasts, her ass, and between her thighs. And typically, that was just fine for scratching an itch. But this…this was something different. Something new. Killian had touched her everywhere save those, and, in doing so, he had created a deep-seated yearning that Emma had never felt before.

Just as Emma began to think that she couldn't handle anymore waiting, Killian rose to his feet, and slowly…gently… _finally_ , skimmed his fingers over her breast. She watched as he traced circles around it as he slowly made his way to her nipple. When he covered it with his palm, Emma moaned. Killian massaged her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers, watching Emma's reactions as he did so. He moved to her other breast and gave it the same treatment, leaving it taut with arousal. Still holding her gaze, he dipped his head and took a rosy peak into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, then gently sucking. Emma sighed and arched her back, trying to get as close to him as possible. Killian responded by taking more of her into his mouth and bringing his hand to her other breast. Emma buried her hands in Killian's hair. She could feel the dampness between her thighs as he continued ravishing her breasts. This was heaven!

Killian soon moved from her breasts, pulled her close, and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She felt him groan as his tongue moved against hers. She felt his erection pressed against her stomach, and her body ached to feel him inside of her. She needed this to move faster. Killian must have shared her feelings, or at the very least, sensed her impatience, because he broke the kiss and slid to his knees.

Killian knelt before Emma and nuzzled his nose against her downy blonde curls, breathing in her scent. She smelled divine! He watched her green eyes glisten with pleasure as he dipped his tongue into her essence. She was so wet, and his ego rejoiced in the knowledge that he could bring her to such a state. She moaned and arched into him, making his cock ache with need. He flattened his tongue against her and licked in long, slow strokes. He softly sucked on her clit, and she writhed and moaned his name. He loved bringing her pleasure! He started to pick up speed as he alternated stroking and sucking. He ran his hand up her thigh, and eased one finger inside of her, matching the rhythm of his tongue as he moved in and out. He added a second finger and curled them forward, finding the spot that drove her wild. He gazed up at her as he continued his attentions. She was a vision! Her head was thrown back, eyes closed. Both of her hands were behind her, grasping the bedpost as she continued to move under his touch. He could tell that she was getting close to her climax. He quickened his pace, desperate to see her come undone. It wasn't long before her body became taut, her muscles quivered around his fingers, and she cried out.

Killian looked up at his bride, her soft breasts rising and falling rapidly as she caught her breath. Her skin was aglow in the aftermath of her orgasm. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld, and he couldn't believe that she was his. He was desperate to have her…to be inside of her.

Killian rose. He stroked Emma's cheek and leaned in for a soft kiss. When he pulled away, she smiled at him flirtatiously.

"You once told me that you're always a gentleman," she said.

Killian was confused. "Aye, Swan. That I am."

"Well, it isn't very gentlemanly to keep a girl waiting."

Killian quirked an eyebrow and smirked, understanding her meaning. It was all the encouragement that he needed.

"Indeed it isn't, love. I shall rectify that immediately."

He swept her into his arms and onto the bed in swift, graceful movements. He hovered over her, smiling down at her. "Better, love?"

"Much," Emma replied.

Killian composed himself as he aligned their bodies and looked into Emma's beautiful green eyes.

*****************************************  
Emma sighed his name as Killian slid inside of her, savoring every inch, every movement, as he eased the ache that had been building in her for the last hour. He started slow, with long, deliberate strokes, kissing her as he moved. When she wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer, deeper, he started to pick up the pace. His thrusts became more urgent, and Emma reveled in the friction and the heat. She moved with him, digging her fingers into his muscular back. She used momentum to gain the advantage and flipped them over so that she was riding him. She sat up to her full height and started moving on top of him, knowing that Killian would have a perfect view of everything…the pleasure on her face, the sway of her breasts, and his cock as she took him inside of her. She experimented with different movements, different speeds. She watched to see the effects that each movement had on Killian, and made mental notes as to which ones made his eyes roll back, and which ones sent a string of incoherent curses from his lips. As she moved, she felt her climax coiling up within her, ready for release. She moved over him faster, with a purpose. Sensing the change, Killian held her hip with his left wrist, while his right hand found Emma's clit. His touch sent her over the edge.

Just as she was falling, she felt him swell within her, and they came together, panting and moaning. Emma looked at her husband, his dark hair disheveled, his blue eyes shining with adoration. He was her True Love. He was her home. She laid her head on his chest and felt his heart pounding. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

A/N: Chapter 6 will pick up right where this left off. Stay tuned…


End file.
